1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches and more particularly pertains to a new trailer hitch and tongue alignment system for assisting a user in aligning a vehicle and trailer hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer hitches is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer hitches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,376; 4,054,302; 3,774,149; 3,702,029; 3,901,536; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,644.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trailer hitch and tongue alignment system. The inventive device includes a vehicle-mountable apparatus provided for mounting on a hitch ball support of a vehicle. The vehicle-mountable apparatus includes a first mount for mounting to the hitch ball support. A locator post is mounted to the first mount for extending in a substantially vertical orientation when the first mount is mounted on a hitch ball support. A light source is adapted for selectively shining light. The light source is mounted on an upper end of the locator post. A switch is designed for selectively activating the light source when the tongue of the trailer is located above the hitch ball of the hitch ball support. The switch is located on the locator post.
In these respects, the trailer hitch and tongue alignment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a user in aligning a vehicle and trailer hitch.